1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheelchair users leg exercise device which is designed for use at the home and while the user remains in the wheelchair. The invention includes a frame having a portion which fits behind the front wheels of the wheelchair and return spring loaded shock absorber type resistance members. Pedals are provided and the user can operate the each pedal in any sequence or may operate both pedals simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art recognizes the value of exercise for all persons including the wheelchair bound. Some of the relevant prior art teachings are described in the following U.S. patent documents.
Walker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,547, covers an exercise device for the disabled. FIG. 3 shows a connection of the device to a wheelchair, while the detail of how the chair is connected to the device is discussed at column 5. The proposed structure for the connection is much more complex than that employed in the present invention.
Dixon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,908, provides and exercise apparatus for stroke victims. This is a powered device designed for use at a rehabilitation center, rather than in the home.
Lambert, U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,494 connects a powered exercise to the chair via a shaft 19 so that the chair is caused to move by the motor 18.
Salkind U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,268 is a rowing machine for wheelchair exercisers. The device relies on rubber friction gripping members to inhibit shifting along the floor and employs a shock absorber type device 52 for the arm rower.
Kynast, U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,425 supports the entire chair in parallel ramps which serve to lock the chair in a position, then the ramps can be adjusted from full tilt, to level.
Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,573 discloses a foot exerciser which does not connect to the seat of the user.
Lubie, U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,162 uses inter-connected hydraulic cylinders so that when one leg is fully extended, the other leg is contracted in a step-by-step fashion.
Hix, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,954 interconnects movement of the arms and lefts of the user.
Hess, U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,530 uses a plurality of elastic cords to provide the resistance in a leg exerciser. Straps 70 connect the exerciser to a pad on which the person lies.
Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,302 is similar to Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,573 and adds a channel on the exerciser for supporting the chair of the user.
The present invention is leg exerciser for the wheelchair bound. The exerciser includes a frame which is placed on the floor. The portions of the frame which touch the floor may be covered with rubber non-skid protective material. The frame has a vertical bracket at one end thereof formed as a rectangle about an open interior. This bracket is mounted between the small front wheels and the larger main wheels of a wheelchair. A portion of each of the front wheels is securely retained in the bracket""s open interior. This arrangement serves to fix the position of the wheelchair relative to the exerciser and to prevent relative movement between the wheelchair and the exerciser. The forces exerted on the exerciser are directed so that the front wheels of the chair are caused to engage the bracket which prevents the rearward movement of the chair and any forward movement of the exerciser.
The frame has two shock absorbers attached between the frame and radius arms. The ends of each radius arm have pedals attached for driving each radius arm against the resistance of the shock absorbers. Return springs are also attached between the radius arms and the frame. The springs provide the return force exerted by the device on a user""s leg by controlling the return movement of the pedals.
A principal object of the present invention is the provision of a leg exerciser for the wheelchair bound. Another object and advantage of the present invention is the provision of a leg exerciser which easily attaches to a wheelchair for use. A still further object and advantage of the invention is the provision of wheelchair exerciser which may be set up by the user, if able, without the aid of another person. Another object and advantage of this invention is the provision of a connection between a wheelchair and a leg exerciser which employs the front wheels of a wheelchair by securely retaining them in a bracket portion of the leg exerciser.
Another object and advantage of the invention is the provision of a leg exerciser for the wheelchair bound which controls the amount of force applied to the legs of the user by dampers. A still further object and advantage of my invention is the provision of a leg exerciser for the wheelchair bound which can be operated by either leg sequentially and/or both legs simultaneously. An important object and advantage of my invention is the provision of a leg exerciser which provides foot pedals attached to a pivoting radius arm. Another object and advantage of my invention is the provision of a leg exerciser where the foot pedals exert force against the resistance of a shock-absorber type element. A still further object and advantage of my invention is the provision of an exerciser which may also be used with a four legged chair;